1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a field of mobile terminals, and more particularly to a processing method for piecing together a fingerprint based on a mobile terminal and a mobile terminal.
2. Description of Prior Art
With the development of mobile communication techniques and the constant increasing of people's living standards, various types of mobile terminals, such as mobile phones, are more and more popular. Mobile phones have become indispensable communication tools in people's lives.
With the rapid development of mobile devices, security issues get more and more people's attention. As known to all, everyone's fingerprints are unique. Accordingly, fingerprints have become an effective identification tool. In current applications, the fingerprints are utilized as an unlock password for a mobile phone or as an entry identification of a protected area. However, in some situations, a higher degree of security protection is required. For example, when a host of a mobile phone leaves the mobile phone and forgets to lock the mobile phone or when the host is away, the hidden danger that information is unsafe exists.
In summary, the above-mentioned problems exist in the prior art, and thus it is necessary to increase the safety of a mobile terminal.